My Heart is Broken
by Lavender Rose of Faith
Summary: This is for Song of Hope's challenge. Dahlia has suffered another break up, which was probably her worst one yet. She looks into the draw and meets with her friend, a razor blade. Is there hope for the blonde haired blader. One particular dark haired Chinese blader is going to make sure that there is hope for her to fall in love again. Rated T for blood mostly. Couples: Da XiangXOC


**(Da Xiang's Point of View)**

How many times she was going have her heart broken? Does she realize that some of those guys are not worth being with? Seeing her being dumped is not worth it because I cannot bear seeing my Panamanian-Uruguayan friend being betrayed every single time. Suddenly I hear the sound of sobbing across the room. I close my emerald green colored eyes as I continue hearing the loud sobbing sounds.

"Dahlia, what's wrong?" questions a familiar female voice.

I can hear Mei-Mei's voice as she was trying to console a heartbroken Dahlia right now. Dahlia continues weeping very loudly and I realize that she does not deserve any of this at all. I stand up and I decide to talk with Dahlia about this. Maybe there is a method that I can mend her broken heart. As I leave my room, a particular short teal haired blader was walking down the hall. She has a expression of sadness shown in her face.

"How is Dahlia doing?" I ask.

Mei-Mei replies, "She is not doing so well Da Xiang. Qing-nian broke up Dahlia today and that was probably one of the worst breakups she has even had."

"Another breakup huh," I state.

Mei-Mei says, "Dahlia saw Qing-nian cheating on her for another girl. He is a very explicable person."

"I think you mean despicable there Mei-Mei," I correct my teammate.

Mei-Mei sighs and she tells me not to talk to Dahlia at all. This worries me even more because I do not want her do anything extreme. My teammate walks away from me. I was standing there in the middle of the hallway thinking what I should do to assist my friend. One thing that puzzles me is that why would any guy break up with such a wonderful girl like Dahlia. The blonde haired Panamanian-Uruguayan blader has many unique qualities that define her.

Dahlia may have a strong and bold personality, but this particular blonde haired blader is also gentle and compassionate to others. I walk down the halls of Beylin Temple and I decide that I should train on my own for a while.

"_I want to help you Dahlia," I thought to myself._

**(Dahlia's Point of View)**

I cannot believe that another person broke up with me. This was the third breakup this year. I had four different boyfriends within this year. Each relationship that I was in, the person that I was dating always finds a way to breakup with me. For every single breakup that I had, my heart receives a powerful blow. Each blow makes my vulnerable heart cringe out of one hundred percent wholesome pain.

"Out of all the young ladies in the world, why I was chosen to have my heart broken each time?" I whisper softly to myself.

This is what I was wondering because I did not do anything wrong to make each of guys break up with me. What if each person that I dated wants to break my heart? Do they do it just to mock me or do they want me to suffer for no particular reason? The only thing that I know is that I cannot withstand to gruesome pain. I then stand up and I approach the nightstand to see if I can find something there. As I open the top drawer of the beautiful oak nightstand, I took a quick glance at a silver razor blade that was there. I pick up the small object with my left hand.

_"Maybe I can try to cope my pain with pain," I thought to myself._

From there, I move the razor blade into close proximity to my right wrist and I slash my wrist with the sharp object. Blood was beginning to ooze from the gash across my wrist. I continue to cut wrist more and more until I move the razor blade towards my arm. I was slashing myself until I decide to stop. There are about ten to twelve cuts on my entire right arm. The size of these cuts range from small to large.

Suddenly, I start to feel numb and weak as I saw the blood dripping from my arm. As I was about to walk towards my bed, I collapse onto the wooden floor of my bedroom.

"I will never fall in love again because nobody cannot fix my torn up heart," I whisper to myself.

**(Ten Minutes Later- Da Xiang's Point of View)**

As I was training by myself with my beyblade, I was thinking about Dahlia the entire time. She has been suffering too much and I guess by now her heart has already shattered into millions of pieces. I cannot bear to see my good friend in this kind of condition. As I place Rock Giraffe into my black launcher, a familiar short indigo haired boy walks towards me. There was a sad expression on the young boy's face.

"Chi-yun, is there something wrong?" I ask.

Chi-yun replies, "Yes and it involves Dahlia."

"What's wrong with Dahlia?!" I yell.

Chi-yun sighs and states, "Mei-Mei and Zhou Xing went to check on Dahlia and they saw her on the floor with cuts on her right arm. There's a pool of blood and a bloody razor blade where she was."

My body turns numb all of the sudden. I was completely shock to hear what Chi-yun just told me. Dahlia is not the person who would take something like a breakup and go this far. Chi-yun sees that I was in such disbelief and he understands why.

"Where is she right now?" I question my teammate.

Chi-yun responds back, "She in the infirmary right now."

"I have to see her," I state.

Chi-yun nods his head and he informs me by telling me to follow him. I do so because I really need to see her.  
_  
"Why would you do this to yourself?" I thought to myself._

I continue following Chi-yun until we both walk into one of the rooms where there was a hospital bed. The person that was there is a beautiful sixteen year old Panamanian-Uruguayan blader. Her elbow length blonde hair was tied into a long ponytail. The blonde haired sixteen year old has bandages wrapped around right arm and her eyes are close.

"Dahlia…" I murmur.

Chi-yun looks up at me and says, "She is going to be alright Da Xiang."

"Can I be alone with Dahlia for a while Chi-yun?" I ask the indigo haired blader.

The short brown eyed blader replied, "Sure thing Da Xiang."

With that, Chi-yun leaves the room and closes the door. I approach the wooden chair and I sit down. There is so much going on my mind after finding out Dahlia was going to do something this extreme. I do recall the first time I met the blonde haired Panamanian-Uruguayan blader. That was about a year ago during the consolation tournament to reenter Big Bang Bladers.

**(Flashback- One Year Ago)**

_Today was the day of the final round of the consolation tournament. There were about sixteen teams who wanted to battle in this final round, but fourteen teams were eliminated. Only two teams remained and my team was one of them of course. We have worked hard to make it to the finals and we are not going give in when we face our last opponent._

_"So we are facing against the Latin American Representative Team," stated Mei-Mei._

_I responded back, "Yes and I heard that they were the ones who were eliminated from the B-Block second round matches against the Brazilian Representative team."_

_"They must be a very easy team to beat," replied Zhou Zing confidentially._

_I retorted, "Not exactly Zhou Xing. From what I heard, they are pretty strong since they have won all their matches in two wins. Their captain has not even participated in the entire consolation tournament."_

_Zhou Xing and Mei-Mei are surprised to hear this. It was pretty amazing to know that the Latin American Representative Team is a strong one. This was going to be a challenge for us, but we are going to accept anyway._

_"The team that represents the glistening moon of Latin America, here comes Team Lunar," announced Blader DJ._

_ Our team looked over to see the members of Team Lunar making their way. The Latin American representative team appears and it was consisted of three female bladers and one male blader. This is the first time where both our teams meet for the first time in person. We did research on Team Lunar with our 4,000 year old information network. I glanced over at the blonde haired blader that was on Team Lunar._

_"That is Team Lunar's leader huh," I stated._

_Zhou Xing yelled, "Wait! The leader of Team Lunar is the blonde haired female!"_

_"Yes, but she is going to my opponent though," I responded back._

_Mei-Mei asked, "Why you are interested in battling her for?"_

_"She has not even battled once since the entire consolation tournament has begun. Maybe she is going get the chance to battle us," I replied._

_ I wanted to see what does their leader has in strength. A female blader with brown hair walked up towards the beystadium. I looked over at Zhou Xing and he walked towards the beystadium also. _

_"Looks like Zhou Xing is going up first for this match," stated Chi-yun._

_Mei-Mei replied, "Zhou Xing would battle anyone even it's with a pretty girl."_

_"Hey there beautiful," Zhou Xing stated toward the brown haired blader._

_The female that was standing in the opposite side of dish replied, "My name is not beautiful… It's Isabelle De La Perla, so remember that." _

_Isabelle was not interested with Zhou Xing's flirting so much. Sometimes I wished that he stopped flirting with any girl. Both bladers placed their beyblades into their launchers and they launched it at the dish. Both Team Lunar and us were analyzing the battle to see what each blader had in store for one another. I then looked over at the blonde haired blader who stood there. She did not paid so much to the match because I assumed she knew how the match was going to end. _

_ About five minutes into the match, Isabelle called out Nocturnal Columba's special move, which was Nocturnal Uprising. From what I heard about this special move, it's considered to Columba's most powerful move. Zhou Xing did not give in and he called Virgo's special move, Blue Dragon Whirlwind Sword. Both special moves clashed against each, which caused an explosion in beystadium. The members of Team Lunar and my team looked anticipated because we do not know who won the match. The smoke cleared up and our team were in a shocked state at the moment. Poison Virgo landed out of the stadium right between Zhou Xing's feet. Nocturnal Columba spun around blue colored beydish. Isabelle caught the black and white beyblade and she walked away._

_"We lost the first match," stated Mei-Mei._

_I replied, "I know and we should be extra careful with them because they are serious about winning this match also."_

_I looked over at Chi-yun and he was wondering who was going to be his opponent for the next match. There was an opportunity for us to turn the tables if Chi-yun won the next match._

_Chi-yun stated, "We are going to win the next match for sure because we Team Wang Hu Zhong want to reenter Big Bang Bladers to go up against Team Gan Gan Galaxy once mire."_

_"I understand and I want you to be careful thought Chi-yun because we are still understanding the full power of Team Lunar," I responded back in a serious tone._

_Chi-yun understood and he walked towards the beydish to see his opponent. The next blader from Team Lunar was a black haired female blader with intense green colored eyes. She introduced herself as the Mexican Blader of Heavens and her actual name, which was Paz Olivia Reyes. The match between Chi-yun and Paz started. It was another intense match between both teams. Neither Chi-yun and Paz were giving in during the match. The match lasted for a good fifteen minutes and a winner was determined. Chi-yun managed to defeat Paz despite for the fact that he struggled against her during the beginning of the match._

_"There is one more match to determine which team is going to reenter Big Bang Bladers," stated Blader DJ._

_ Blader DJ was right and I made sure that I was going to be the victor of thus match. _

_Blader DJ exclaimed, "The final match is going to begin! Representing Team Lunar for this match is the Panamanian-Uruguayan Blader of Divinity, Dahlia Rocio Puente! Her opponent is going to be the powerful leader of Team Wang Hu Zhong, Da Xiang Wang!"_

_Both Dahlia and I approached the blue colored beydish. The Panamanian-Uruguayan team leader stared at me with her shining light turquoise colored eyes. There was a confident smile the female face, which caused me to smile too._

_"You must Dahlia Puente huh," I stated._

_The light turquoise eyed blader replied, "The one and only. I knew who you are because I had watched your matches from the first round of Big Bang Bladers."_

_"I heard you have not battled even once in tournament," I said._

_ Dahlia told me that I was right because her teammates were able to settle their matches with ease. She wanted to battle so desperately, but I informed that she was going to battle for the first time in this consolation tournament. I also told Dahlia that I am a tough opponent to beat. The Panamanian-Uruguayan leader of Team Lunar was very interested and she told me that she is also very difficult to defeat. That made me curious of course because I had never seen her actual strength in battle._

_"If either of us win this match, no hard feelings right," stated Dahlia with a smile on yourself._

_I smiled and I responded back, "No hard feeling at all Dahlia."_

_Dahlia said good and placed the yellow and lime green beyblade into her lavender colored launcher. I did the same thing and I placed Rock Giraffe into the black launcher. Both of us launched our beyblades into beydish and this matched began. Divine Chimera attacked Rock Giraffe with multiple small, but I told the leader of Team Lunar that Rock Giraffe's rubber spin track absorbs attacks. Dahlia looked very impressed at the moment and a small blush appeared on her face._

_"If you are not going to attack, I am going to make my move! Rock Giraffe, Strong Arm Barrage!" I exclaimed._

_ Rock Giraffe attacked Divine Chimera with a barrage of attacks and it sent the yellow and lime green beyblade flying into the air. I smiled at the sight of this and my teammates were impressed by this. That changed because I glanced towards my opponent and she had a smile on her face._

_Dahlia stated, "Good move there, but I can do better than that. Divine Chimera, Spiraling Light."_

_ Divine Chimera was glowing a light yellow color and it starts spiraling around towards Rock Giraffe. _

_"That is not going to work! Solid Ir-," I stated._

_Dahlia interrupted me and exclaimed, "Too late!"_

_ Dahlia's teammates were impressed by this and the attack sent Rock Giraffe flying. This shocked me and my teammates because Dahlia managed to attack before I used the Solid Iron Wall Technique. The Panamanian-Uruguayan blader did not bluffed at all when she informed me that she was a powerful blader. That did not made such a huge difference because I was determined to win the match for the sake of my team._

_"Why does Team Lunar want to reenter Big Bang Bladers for?" I asked._

_Dahlia replied, "Our purpose is to make sure that we obtain a spot in the B-Block Semi-finals because Team Lunar suffered the most embarrassing loss against the Brazilian representative team. Team Lunar wants to have the chance to defeat them so we can be on equal terms."_

_The Panamanian-Uruguayan blader looked very disappointed after she stated her reason. Tears developed from the turquoise eyed leader. Her teammates looked very disappointed as they recalled such an embarrassing moment._

_"You need to stay strong Dahlia! Do not let one loss get to you like that!" I yelled at the leader of Team Lunar._

_ Dahlia started at me with her light turquoise colored eyes. She then smiled, which caused me to smile also. I informed the light blonde haired blader that we had to continue our battle. She nodded her head and commanded Divine Chimera to attack Rock Giraffe. I definitely did not go easy on Dahlia because of both of us were very eager as we returned back to Big Bang Bladers. _

_"Crushing Blast!" I yelled._

_Dahlia yelled back, "Holy Lunar Dance!"_

_This was going be an explosive end for this match. As both special moves clashed against each other, an explosion was caused and smoke covered the entire beydish. We both wondered who won the last and final battle. There was sound of metal as it landed on the ground. The smoke cleared up and I looked over to see that Divine Chimera was out of the dish right between Dahlia's feet. The blonde haired glanced over at me and then at her beyblade. Her teammates looked disappointed that their leader lost against me. The leader of Team Lunar picked up her beyblade and she smiled._

_"Thanks for that great match and I wish that we can have a rematch one of these days," stated Dahlia._

_I smiled and I replied, "Sure thing and I willing if my team and your team become friends."_

_"Of course!" exclaimed Dahlia with joy._

_ She walked towards me and she shook my right hand. I did the same and I shook her right hand. Both teams smiled and they approached each other so we can talk with each other. _

_"I wish you good luck in the A-Block semi-finals of Big Bang Bladers," stated Dahlia._

_I responded back, "Thank you and I wish we can meet again."_

_"We will, so don't you worry about that," smiled Dahlia once more as she released her hand._

**(End of Flashback)**

Dahlia was right of course and we did meet again during the Big Bang Bladers finals when Team Gan Gan Galaxy had to face against Team Star Breaker. I look over at Dahlia and I see that she starts to open her eyes all of the sudden. Beautiful turquoise colored eyes are now seen and the blonde haired blader looks over to see that I was sitting right next to her bedside.

"Da Xiang…. What happened?" asks Dahlia in a weak voice.

I respond back in a serious tone, "Zhou Xing and Mei-Mei found you in your room unconscious with a blood of pool and a bloodstained razor blade."

"Now I remember… I was trying to cope my pain by cutting myself," states Dahlia.

This makes me act with so much concern right now. Dahlia should never done that because cutting herself was not going to help her deal with this pain. I cannot believe that Dahlia had to put up so much with these breakups. There can be a solution to this, but I do not know how Dahlia can deal with it. The idea that I have in mind is proving that I will never leave her side. Such a beautiful girl like Dahlia does not deserve to be heartbroken. My heart starts beating fast and I was near the blonde haired blader.

I yell at her, "You should know that cutting yourself was not going to do anything for you! I know you went through so many break ups, but hurting yourself is not going to help you! You almost killed yourself!"

Dahlia yells back, "I do not care Da Xiang! I prefer to die a bloody death than to die with a broken heart that is never going to be repaired!"

This was not same girl that I met a year ago. The Dahlia that I used to know was an energetic and a very blissful person. This Dahlia just cares about being dead only, but I was not going allow her to do something this brash to herself. I approach the Panamanian-Uruguayan blader and I kiss her lightly on the lips. Dahlia was in complete shock that I would something like this. This is very unlike to me, but I hope she can understand that a broken heart can be mended. I pull away from the turquoise eye blader.

"What was that for Da Xiang?" asks Dahlia all of the sudden.

I reply, "I want you to know that I care about you no matter what. One thing for sure is that I will be faithful to you and you only."

Dahlia was in complete shock after hearing what I have to say to her. The beautiful blonde haired blader begins to blush and that makes me smile. She did not expect that I would say something like this her. I cannot deny for the fact that I was in love with the former leader of Team Lunar.

Dahlia smiles and states, "Thank you Da Xiang and I hope you can keep your promise."

"Of course Dahlia because I feel my world is complete since you are going to be by my side," I respond back.

Dahlia asks, "Can I have some time before saying yes?"

"Sure thing Dahlia because I am going be waiting for response for sure. I will be there all the way to make sure that your heart is never broken again," I respond back.

I approach Dahlia once more so I give her another kiss. This time around Dahlia was not in a state of shock and she kisses me back lightly. There was a sensation towards my lips as her sweet lips are touching mine. I was going to make sure that Dahlia does not have a broken heart because I am going to mend her broken heart step by step.

* * *

**This is the end of this story. I got the idea because Dahlia did suffer from many breakups (Two before she met up with Da Xiang and four after she met Da Xiang.) Please Read and Review!**


End file.
